


Роза

by fandom Valdmeer AU and HappyEnds 2020 (Valdmeer_2020), Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdmeer_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Valdmeer%20AU%20and%20HappyEnds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: "...Олаф бы не удивился изящной птице на лопатке или дорогому имени в сгибе локтя. Но якорь и роза на две ладони ниже поясницы?"
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Роза

Кальдмеер открыл глаза и пошевелился.  
Вальдес, сидевший рядом, опираясь на приподнятые подушки, заметил, что он проснулся, и отложил книгу:  
\- Олаф? Доброе утро!  
\- Доброе...  
\- Хотите шадди? Я, признаться, уже полчаса как хочу, но не решился шуметь и будить вас.  
\- Шадди? - Кальдмеер невольно поежился. - Да, пожалуй.  
Для Вальдеса, наверное, было нормально вызывать прислугу в спальню, но Кальдмееру было неприятно думать, что его увидят в постели марикьяре. Вскакивать и одеваться, учитывая, как расслаблен был сам хозяин дома, тоже было глупо. Бешеный тем временем, не замечая его замешательства, продолжил:  
\- У Кармелиты, конечно, выходит лучше, но я вполне могу сварить шадди сам.  
Вальдес встал, лениво потянулся и, не утруждая себя халатом, направился к камину. Кальдмеер, приподнявшись на локте, смотрел на него и невольно завидовал - смуглой коже марикьяре были нипочем морские ветра и солнце, не было четких следов ни от ворота мундира, ни от манжет.  
\- К сожалению, сливок у меня прямо сейчас нет, - Вальдес, ничуть не смущаясь своей наготы, открыл один из ящиков бюро и начал доставать оттуда баночки со специями и шадди.  
\- Это ничего, - Кальдмеер улыбнулся, вспомнив, как год назад, едва лишь лекарь разрешил, ему начали подавать по утрам шадди по-эйнрехтски. - Главное, перец не кладите!  
Вальдес кивнул и повернулся, чтобы налить воды в медный кувшин с длинной ручкой. А Кальдмеер запнулся на полуслове. Он всегда считал Бешеного довольно эксцентричным человеком: тот носил серьги - по паре простых колечек в каждом ухе, кольцо с изумрудом не снимал даже в постели, и, кажется, застегивал ворот мундира только при входе в адмиралтейство. Увидеть на его теле татуировку не было чем-то странным - Олаф бы не удивился изящной птице на лопатке или дорогому имени в сгибе локтя. Но якорь и роза на две ладони ниже поясницы?  
Вальдес поворошил кочергой почти остывшие угли в камине, расчищая площадку, и поставил кувшин прямо туда.  
\- Ну вот, - он обернулся к гостю и замер. - Что такое?  
\- Нет, простите, ничего, - Кальдмеер смущенно отвел глаза.  
\- Ах, это, - Вальдес глянул себе через плечо, будто мог что-то разглядеть сквозь копну спутавшихся за ночь кудрей, и привычным движением провел ладонью по рисунку. Кальдмеер невольно сглотнул, оценив, насколько смуглые пальцы все же темнее не тронутой солнцем ягодицы, и поднял голову, стараясь смотреть своему марикьяре в глаза. Вальдес немного неловко улыбался.  
\- Я думаю, вы не ждали увидеть подобного.  
Кальдмеер замялся.  
\- Знаю, не ждали. Это действительно не в моем духе, - фыркнул марикьяре. - Но не думайте обо мне слишком плохо: всему виной не мой дурной вкус, а лишь глупый юношеский спор.  
\- О чем же вы поспорили? - спросил Кальдмеер и тут же одернул себя. - Простите мое любопытство.  
\- Нет-нет, не извиняйтесь, в этой тайне нет ничего, позорящего мою честь, лишь моя глупость. - Вальдес, поглядывая на закипающий шадди, присел на край стола. - Дело было давно, я только вырвался из Лаик. В адъютанты меня забрал не Альмейда, он сам тогда только принял корабль. Я попал к капитану ван Рейхту. Вы с ним не сталкивались?  
\- Ван Рейхт? Было дело, - Олаф отвел глаза.  
Дело было давнее и невеселое, вспоминать о нем не хотелось.  
Вальдес пожал плечами:  
\- Моряком он был хорошим, да и капитаном тоже, но вот команду держал в ежовых рукавицах.  
Кальдмеер невольно нахмурился.  
\- Нет-нет, не то, что вы подумали, он не был жесток. Но, как многие подданные Спрутов, прежде всего чтил устав и совершенно не терпел разврата на своем корабле. Представляете, даже в тонто перекинуться было нельзя. И никакого вина, если не приглашен за стол к капитану. Матросам и то больше позволяли.  
\- Согласно уставу, - кивнул Кальдмеер.  
\- Да, согласно уставу.  
\- Мне кажется, для горячих марикьяре это слишком.  
\- Это и оказалось слишком, - хмыкнул Вальдес. - Я ходил у капитана в любимчиках. После года на земле я так ошалел от радости, вернувшись к морю, что и по вантам лазил быстрее всех, и узлы на спор вязал, и вахту готов был отстоять за себя и того парня. В общем, был на хорошем счету у капитана и при этом преизрядно досаждал своим энтузиазмом другим мичманам. И они решили надо мной подшутить.  
Он вздохнул и сел поудобнее. Кальдмеер напомнил себе смотреть марикьяре в глаза, а не ласкать взглядом изгиб поясницы и сильные руки.  
\- Так вот, приплыли мы в порт Руайан.  
\- Наслышан о тамошних искусных дамах, - Кальдмеер приподнял брови.  
\- Вот именно! Можно было найти подружку на ночь в любой таверне, капитан и слова бы не сказал. Что мы делали на берегу, его особо не волновало, пока это не позорило честь мундира. Но тут мне предложили доказать свою лихость и провести девицу на борт, да такую, чтоб согласилась развлечь нас троих, - Вальдес вздохнул, словно осуждая себя за глупость. Но стыда в искрящихся весельем глазах не было и в помине. - В случае успеха мои старшие товарищи оплачивали услуги красотки, да еще и обещали наливать мне в каждом порту до Марикьяры. И я решил - почему нет? Переодеть даму в запасной камзол, надвинуть шляпу пониже да в плащ закутать.  
\- И как прошло?  
\- Ну, авантюрную девицу я нашел, у марикьяре специфическая репутация...  
\- Вам сложно отказать, - хмыкнул Кальдмеер.  
\- Ну, в общем, на борт я девушку провел, мы вчетвером закрылись в мичманском кубрике на пару часов... - Вальдес прикрыл глаза, будто вспоминая. - А попался я, уже провожая даму на пристань.  
\- И что случилось?  
\- Да вы понимаете, я не мог ударить в грязь лицом перед старшими товарищами. Вот и выбрал... - Вальдес провел по воздуху руками, обрисовывая на себе шикарный бюст. - В общем, мой мундир сходился на ней плохо, и ветер распахнул плащ.  
Кальдмеер проследил его жест - от плеч до тонкой талии и бедер. Пришлось пересесть поудобнее, чтобы одеяло скрыло пробудившийся интерес.  
\- Кэцхен не простили вам измены? - фыркнул он.  
\- С кэцхен я еще не был знаком, просто не повезло, - Вальдес махнул рукой. - Отсидел я на гауптвахте, а в следующем порту отправился к татуировщику - рисовать то, что требовали с меня друзья.  
\- Не жалеете?  
\- Да ну его к кошкам, это пустяки, - Вальдес слез со стола, разлил шадди и отдал Кальдмееру его чашку. - Я мог бы давно перебить рисунок на что-то более пристойное.  
\- Учитывая место, это вряд ли бы что-то изменило, - хмыкнул Кальдмеер.  
\- Вот, и вы смеетесь, - Вальдес демонстративно поджал губы. - Ни с кем невозможно в первую ночь раздеться.  
Олаф вспомнил, как уверенно и напористо марикьяре накануне уложил его навзничь и влез сверху. От воспоминания бросило в жар.  
\- Будем считать, что я уже отсмеялся, - он отставил чашку и протянул Вальдесу руку. - Идите сюда?


End file.
